The present disclosure relates to image reading devices and image forming apparatuses with the same and particularly relates to a technique for, if there is dirt at a document reading position, notifying a user of the existence of dirt at the document reading position.
There is known a so-called sheet-through image reading device in which an original document being conveyed over a document reading position by a document conveyance section is read through an original glass plate placed at the document reading position by a reading unit, such as a scanner. If in this image reading device there is dirt, such as dust, on the original glass plate, the dirt naturally appears as a stripe in a read image from the reading unit, resulting in an abnormal image. To cope with this, for example, a technique is disclosed in which when in an image reading device dirt, such as dust, on an original glass plate is detected, the image reading device notifies a user of the existence of dirt, such as dust, on the original glass plate by producing a peep or the like or lighting or blinking a dedicated LED (light emitting diode) or the like.